Inferno
by InsanityRunsInMyBlood
Summary: Their love would outshine the sun. Thirty-one sentences for thirty prompts. The extra at the end is my own. Urzai, rated M for suggestive themes at times.


**I feel bad about the lack of updates (real life catching up to me...noooo). So here you go, 30 sentences based on the prompts I was given. Hopefully I can finish off the month...later...**

* * *

Song

Ozai knew Ursa did not know he knew she sang songs to herself when he was not present, but he would hide himself and listen to her heavenly voice whenever he could, feeling regretful that she would not sing knowing he was in her presence.

Sun

As Ozai regarded his wife under the pink and orange skies of a new dawn, he could not help but to think that she shone brighter than the sun itself.

Promise

Ozai was a man of his word, and yet years later when Ursa had to leave, he knew that all of his promises to her would turn to bitter ash blowing in the wind.

Flame

The first time they met was at a royal ball Fire Lord Azulon held, and it was the first time Prince Ozai had ever shown somebody else out of his family the beautiful blue flame he could produce.

Mourning

Ozai's body shook with agonised sobs as he held the broken and bloodied form of his beautiful Ursa, vowing revenge on the ruthless bloodbenders.

Fear

Ursa was a creature of strange habits, and Ozai found out when he caught her climbing up one of the huge trees in the gardens outside of the palace, and despite being confident in his wife's abilities, fear and worry would always strike him when he watches her scrabble for a hold on the rough tree bark.

Anticipation

Ozai waited, waited, and waited outside of the door, and when _finally_ he was allowed into the room, he was presented with his firstborn, a son who would one day take up his legacy, and he found that he was the proudest father in the entire world.

Balance

Tui was to La as Ozai was to Ursa.

Portrait

A frame lay buried underneath the smooth sand on Ember Island, holding the forgotten, tragic tale of two royals who were in love a long time ago.

Rendezvous

Their first meeting was innocent, hardly even touching first base, but by their third rendezvous they hit the home run.

Dragon

Ursa watched Ozai move through the courtyard, his flames converging around him, and believes _he_ is the last dragon in existence.

Family

Ozai held a laughing Zuko and Ursa held a grinning Azula as their eyes met lovingly, both making a silent promise to themselves not to play favourites anymore.

Irony

Ozai was not weak, and he made a show of this to Ursa when they first met—yet the ironic thing was that she could bring him to his knees with one look in the bedroom.

Longing

Sometimes in the middle of the night the Fire Lord would roll over in his large, cold bed and murmur Ursa's name, longing for the woman whom he could on see in his dreams.

Lily

Ursa has become afraid that her husband is changing, getting corrupted by power and ambition, but one day she walked into their bedroom and saw Ozai holding a bunch of Fire Lilies, the room decorated in a way that suggested a passionate night, and all of her worries disappeared the moment he kissed her hand and offered her the bouquet with a charming smile.

Stage

Ozai had recently taken to nuzzling her neck during the night, and through the haze of pleasure she hoped he would never grow out of this stage.

Echo

He walked down the empty hallways of the palace towards her room, and sometimes he could almost see her lingering, and hear the echoes of her sweet laughter.

Mirror

Azula and Zuko stood in their black grief, and when Zuko (Ozai) put a hand on Azula's (Ursa's) shoulder for comfort, the siblings shed silent tears for the passing of the husband and wife they saw in the mirror.

Spark

Sparks danced along Ozai's hand when he caressed Ursa's body up and down, and the jolts of electricity sent her straight up to heaven as she rose, consumed by the firestorm of passion.

Mercy

It was only when Ursa threw herself in front of Aang's final attack and begged on her hands and knees that the defeated Fire Lord knew what mercy really meant.

Training

She would say 'lick' and he would lick; 'beg' and he would beg; 'faster' and he would comply; and 'harder' and he would obey, and Ursa seriously considered writing a book called 'How to Train Your Ozai'.

Validation

When Ursa boasted to her friends about having the most handsome husband out of all of them, they did not believe her, and when she dragged Ozai to Hira'a, all of her friends' jaws dropped, and none of them ever tried to compare husbands ever again.

Preparation

Ozai had secretly been learning how to cook, and when the day of their anniversary dawned, he made preparations all by himself, and when Ursa came into the garden and saw the setup, he knew from the expression on her face that all of this was worth it.

Damned

The former Fire Lord had thought he would be damned to a lonely life in prison for the rest of his years, but now as he lay bathing in the afterglow next to his beautiful wife, he knew the future would be brighter than ever.

Confidence

Ozai knew he had to choose a wife for himself, and was confident that none of the noblewomen could ever fit the bill, but when he gazed upon Ursa's face, all of the confidence vanished and he stood, blushing at the sight of the beautiful girl who he vowed would be his.

Companion

Once, Ozai had bought her a messenger hawk so that she could contact him even when he was off to the Earth Kingdom to fight, and now the faithful animal stood on his perch, fierce golden eyes reminding her of the pair that used to look at her with love and reverence.

Façade 

Ozai was a cold, cold man to many people, but Ursa knew the master firebender could not have such a glacial personality, and she was right, because he showed her that underneath all of the ice laid a molten volcano bursting with life and passion.

Gold

Ursa used to hate gold, because her torment came in the form of taunting, cruel golden eyes of the boys in her village; now she loves the colour, because her saviour came in the form of molten golden eyes belonging to the prince that had fallen for her.

Restless

The servants would never tell anyone in fear of their lives, but at night, they could hear the restless tossing and turning of the Fire Lord, accompanied by the sobs of a lovesick man.

Intelligence

Ozai never believed he would ever meet his match, until one day a woman named Ursa kicked his ass in Pai Sho when not even Iroh could beat him—that's when he knew they were made for each other.

Inferno

Looking into her beautiful, warm eyes, Ozai was certain that their love would blaze gloriously and burn for another thousand years.

* * *

**I added 'Inferno' at the end as an extra because I felt like it XD**

**If anyone didn't get 'Mirror': Ozai and Ursa die, and Azula and Zuko mourn for them. Standing in front of the mirror, they see their parents in their reflections, and when Zuko goes to put a hand on Azula's shoulder, they see Ozai put a hand on Ursa's shoulder, and it reminds them that despite everything, their parents were in love once, and they were a family as well.**


End file.
